


Sneaking Away

by agoodtuckering



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: Peter and Elaine have wandered off and the gang are looking for them. There's a panel scheduled very soon for the Con they're attending. Where did they go?
Relationships: Peter Capaldi/Elaine Collins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sneaking Away

Jenna was chatting with a few friends, a small latte in her hand. Their panel was in a short while. As ever, she was bright-eyed and silly, teasing a younger woman, Tanya, whom she’d recently bonded over a mutual love of coffee cakes and pop-punk music with.

“Where is Peter, anyway?” Michelle asked, appearing out of nowhere. She had a coffee cup in her hand as well, denim coat thrown over an arm. She was tucking her headphones and an MP3 player away in her pocket. 

“Who knows,” Jenna replied. “He’s probably off looking at some of the art on display. Or maybe he’s off waving his sonic around… You know how he is.” She chuckled good-naturedly after, waving her hand like the Twelfth Doctor so often did as he used his sonic. 

“Probably,” Michelle replied, slipping into her denim jacket again. She was a bit chilly. 

They were gathered around, chatting and relaxing. The little things that made them feel human, even if they’d become something of a group of legends in the eyes of fans. 

Michelle placed her styrofoam cup aside for a moment on one of the empty tables, where they had been sat earlier as they signed photos and met fans. She reached for her phone, sending off a quick text to Peter.

**_Where are you, old man?_ **

**_The panel starts soon._ **

**_Come find us._ **

**_M_ **

Jenna thought for a moment, then added, “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Elaine in a while, either. She’s probably having a wander around with him.” 

Ten minutes later and they were ushered down the hall leading to where their fans were waiting to hear and see them. Michelle laughed suddenly, startling Jenna. 

“What is it?” Steven Moffat asked as he joined them, a single, curious brow arching. 

“Well,” Michelle began, “I think I’ve found them.” 

Jenna watched, mystified, as Michelle made a beeline for the curtain. There, off to the side of the room, behind-the-scenes equipment scattered about, she finally saw. Totally unaware, Elaine and Peter were there. Having a good snog, as it turned out. A playful little thing, with one of her hands lost in his curly hair and his own resting gently on her hips. 

“Oh god, my eyes,” Jenna said, her hand playfully rising to cover her face. “It’s like… It’s like watching your brother snogging for the first time. I’m not okay.”

Michelle snorted. “Or your father,” she teased. “Dinnae wanna see that, either.” 

Peter was blushing beet red now, a shocked look on his face. “What?” he asked. Elaine was smiling, though, her hand patting his chest. 

“We went to find you,” Elaine announced. “We must have _just_ missed you. Figured we’d… meet you here. Guess we got a bit caught up in the moment, being alone. Sorry.” Then she chuckled. “Or not. Not really sorry. Not that much.” 

Peter’s hair was a mess. It was a good look on him, though. Michelle thumped his arm before replying, “You could have _at least_ texted us. Check your phone once in a while, ye arse. I sent you a text. We were getting ready to put — _what do they call them here? —_ a _BOLO_ out on you both.” 

Jenna came over, gently taking Peter by the arm to lead him towards the curtain. They were due to go out on stage at any moment now. “If you don’t mind us borrowing him for a little while,” Jenna teased, eyes dancing with mirth. “You can have him all to yourself later, Elaine.” 

Steven was laughing now, unable to keep it back any longer. In fact, _everyone_ was rather amused at the situation. _Except Peter._ No, Peter was just blushing and coughing to himself, his eyebrows doing a _thing._

Just then the crowd could be heard cheering for them, waiting for their entrance onto the stage. They were being introduced and eventually led out.

“See you later,” Peter said, tossing a _look_ his wife’s way. “And don’t look so amused. Cat who got the cream and all that. It’s a bad look on you, love.” 

_But, was it really?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry. I've wanted to write this wee little thing for years. Inspired by a rather cute picture of Peter from a past con. His hair looked like someone's fingers had been tugging at it. I imagine they weren't his own. SORRY NOT SORRY.


End file.
